


Snack

by tiedyeflag



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Food, sandwhiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Gaz raiding his fridge without permission, Christian attempts to teach Gaz a lesson with a secret ingredient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack

**** An empty plate. A sprinkle of crumbs. And a crumpled note in the middle. Even without opening it, Christian knew who it was from, and what it said. Didn’t stop him from plucking it off the plate and unfurling the creases though.

_ “Thanks for the snack, Scientist!  _

_ ~Gaz” _

“Grrrr…” Christian banged his forehead against the top of the fridge, cool air brushing past his warm cheeks. “I was looking forward to eating that all day, Gaz!” He hit his head against the fridge a bit too hard, and promptly leaned back, biting back a yelp of pain.

Rubbing his sore forehead with one hand, Christian shut the fridge with the other. Then he rummaged through the cupboards, hoping he could whip up a suitable replacement treat. His brows furrowed in frustration, fed up with Gaz’s habit of eating food without asking. He pushed past spices into the darkest corners of the cupboards when his fingers brushed against an unfamiliar shape. Glass, and too small to be a liquor bottle.

Christian gingerly pulled it out and into the light. His eyebrows shot up at his discovery. 

He began putting it back when he remembered the lonely plate still in the fridge. Earlier that morning, a rich chocolate cake from Mercia sat on top of it, ready for consumption later that day. But then Gaz broke in and stole Christian’s sweet dessert. Now it was long gone inside Gaz’s digestive system.

Christian’s fingers clenched the neck of the tiny bottle as an idea festered into his mind.

* * *

 

The tall, polished windows opened with a flourish, curtains fluttering elegantly around them. Gaz stood proudly in the middle, as if space had bent to present his arrival in the most dramatic way possible. 

“Greetings, it is I, your local Ringleader!” Gaz bowed down so low his floppy top hat nearly fell off. It didn't matter that the living room was empty.

“I’m in the kitchen, Gaz!” Christian yelled.

Gaz grinned; his favorite room of the mansion. He strutted forward until he found Christian standing in front of the kitchen sink, drying dishes.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Scientist?” Gaz leaned over the counter, closer to Christian’s face. “Or was your call one of bussiness?”

“Neither,”

“You don’t say~?” Gaz let his dark eyes wander. Suddenly he jolted ever so slightly; resting on the counter next to Christian was a large, fancy plate, piled high with sandwiches. Each had lightly toasted bread, fresh lettuce and tomato, and a fancy toothpick through all of it. Gaz’s mouth watered; there had to be at least a dozen of them, so delicious and ready!

“Leave it, Gaz,”

Gaz scowled at Christian, resisting the urge to growl. Then he cleared his throat. “Why so many sandwiches, Scientist? Are you entertaining fellow aristocrats tonight?”

“No, but…” Christian dried his hands, “I suppose you could say were prepared for...a reason.”

“Hey, speaking in riddles is my job, Scientist!” Gaz chuckled. “Perhaps I’m rubbing off on you? Maybe...in more ways than one~?”

“M-maybe,” Christian hung the towel on a hook near the sink. 

“Haha, now where were we...Ah, yes! Mind telling me why you summoned me? My patience is wearing thin,” Gaz said over the low rumble of his stomach.

“I’ll tell you in a minute. Wait here, I need to get something first…” Christian walked around the sink and out the kitchen, but stopped just before the entryway. “...and don’t touch those sandwiches.”

“Hmph,” Gaz pouted and leaned on his elbows like a sulky schoolboy.

“I’m serious…” Christian added before disappearing.

Gaz waited, eyeing the entrance for a full minute. When he sensed no presence, he briskly turned to the plate, licking his lips greedily. Pale fingers skimmed the air over each one before twiddling and plucking one from the top. With a wicked grin he held it in front of him, pointy nose savoring the smell of delicately prepared food. He wasted no time in sinking his teeth in, tearing off a bite. He chewed rapidly, relishing the flavor as he crammed more into his mouth.

Unfortunately, he didn’t notice something was off until he was licking his fingers.

His eyes bulged slightly at a burning sensation on his tongue. As the seconds passed his face burned redder and sweat trickled down his face. Soon his whole mouth was scorching.

“W-w-water-!” Gaz croaked. He leaped over the counter, thrust the sink handle to cold, and stuck his head under, mouth open and waiting for water.

Nothing came, not even a drop.

“...the water’s off!!” A voice nonchalantly called.

Gaz gasped and jerked back. He was in too much pain to recognize the voice. Frantically searching the kitchen, he dashed for the fridge and scoured every shelf for milk, juice, or anything to stop the fire on his tongue! Why was the Scientist’s fridge devoid of anything cold to drink now of all times?!

He slammed the fridge shut and pressed his back against it. Panting and sweaty, he blankly stared at his feet.

“Here,” An outstretched hand offered him a tall, ice cold glass of water, droplets running down the sides in precipitation.

Gaz snatched it away and to his lips, chugging it down with alarming speed. It was a miracle he didn't choke. He didn’t stop until the glass was empty, and he bent over with a heavy sigh and numb tongue.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” The voice said.

Gaz blinked, and raised his head. Christian stood in front of him, one hand empty and wet, the other behind his back.

“W-what...did you do...to those-”

Christian answered by revealing a small bottle full of red orange liquid and a wooden cork from behind his back. Vivid illustrations of fire decorated the yellow label forming the words  _ HOT AS HELL HOT SAUCE _ .

“Maybe  _ that _ will teach you not to eat other people’s food without permission,” Christian placed his free hand on his hip. 

“...ah. I take it you’re talking about that chocolate cake?”

“Now we’re even,”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a doodle I saw on tumblr ages ago. I wish I could put a link here to it...it's of a grumpy wibble Gaz and a plate of sandwiches, and someone saying LEAVE IT GAZ Psssh, like that'll keep Gaz away.
> 
> I wonder if Arcadia has spicy food tho? I know they like seafood...Personally I like spicy food. And eating spicy salsa and chips is the ABSOLUTE BEST cure for sinus congestion. It clears them up AND makes you drink lots of water, plus tasty :3


End file.
